World War Nether
by Nether Lord Hades
Summary: The Testificates began a war against our world. I, Nether Lord Hades, am the leader of the resistance. This is an epic story of hardship, friendship, war and sorrow. Read on if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

**DarkMaster98: Hello, everyone! Some of you might know me as DarkMaster98. You may also notice that I am not the author. Actually, Hades and I are co-authors in this story! Friendship! Anyways, I'll pass it off to Hades now, since this is his idea. I hope you all enjoy! Seriously though, I should shut up and let Hades talk.**

**Nether Lord Hades: Thank you...Now let the action begin!**

"MaltyCrab! Left!"

MaltyCrab quickly swung his sword in a deadly arc of diamond, vaporising a Testificate into nothing but a bunch of dropped emeralds. We were at war, all of my recruits and friends fighting for the resistance. The Testificates launched a surprise attack against my server, and we were all caught off guard.

Maybe I should clarify some things first. I'm Nether Lord Hades, or Hades for short. I am the Nether King, a half god, half Wither hybrid able to blast flaming Wither skulls from my hands. I'm also the leader of the resistance against all villagers trying to take over Minecraft and turn it into a dictatorship. Only my friends and my recruits are the survivors of what is taking place now, at least whom we know of.

A quick history summary: After I was created on Minecraft, I became the trigger of the beginning of a revolution against all Testificates. After looting many villages, blowing them up with TNT, burning them to the ground, and mercilessly slaughtering their Golems, the Testificates began to strike back.  
>I've made new friends and countless followers in the war of the Testificate Army against the Nether Empire. Eventually, I started to round up my best friends (MaltyCrab, Supercalifrag, Dubbleuu, LexieLol13, Bran42163 and Connorwillson11 to name a few) and all my recruits to start a long and dangerous war to destroy all the Testificates.<p>

Let's start before the invasion: Everyone was doing their morning shift on a typical Sunday. Some were hunting so we could feed all 3,000,000 people that were fighting. Others were in the armoury, making the weapons, armor, traps and tools we needed. Most recuits were in the mines, searching for anything useful, which is basically everything: Nedrium, lava, diamonds from the Overworld, bloodstone, and butter to trade for other things, but most importantly, pyridium to make tools for myself.

I was helping LexieLol and other people craft different potions to heal the injured. Everyone was required to wear full battle gear: helmet, chestplate, leggings, and boots. While the others wore armor that often composed of a mix of Nedrium, Lavacrystal, Netherrack and Bloodstone, I was always supposed to wear Pyridium gear and be equipped with Pyridium weapons, and things to make quick traps. I always needed to wear the orange OP gear to be known as 'The Nether Lord'.

"Hades, hand me a glistering melon," LexieLol requested.

I barely pulled out the ingredient when two of my recruits burst into the healing room, pulling a stretcher.

"Lord Hades! We need a splash potion of healing!"

I rushed over, and my eyes widened. Dubbleuu was on the emergency stretcher, and an arrow had pierced through his armor and into his abdomen. He was deathly pale, mumbling something about a Testificate Archer. I pulled out my sword and sliced through the arrow like paper. Lexie threw splash potions of healing on Dubbleuu, while pulling off his Neridium chestplate to see how bad the damage was. I was preparing another splash potion, ready to use it.

"They're in the mines, Hades! We need more weapons, and soon! Go to the armoury!" Dubbleuu cried.

Supercalifrag walked into the healing room. Supercalifrag was the quietest of everyone we had in our base camp, but still a good friend. We all had a running joke that he was too loud, but this time I didn't feel like cracking a "Shut up, Supercalifrag!" joke. Supercalifrag placed down a sign with the words [More weapons! One recruit dead!]

I nodded, then kneeled next to Dubbleuu.

"Don't worry, Dubbleuu, I'll be back soon."

Bran42163 ran in. "I won the Hunger—! Oh my Notch!"

I walked out of the room and towards the armory. Connorwillson11 was working overtime on swords and different weapons made from whatever people brought in. He was the best at crafting: bows, quivers, TNT, enchanted tools, special swords, tripwires. He could create anything, repair anything. Connorwillson11 was repairing a Nedrium sword broken clean in half when he noticed me.

"Hades! What do you need?"

"Dubbleuu was shot in the mines. The damn Testificates have placed agents in the caverns. We need enchanted weapons, Connorwillson11. Got anything so far?"

Connorwillson11 grinned. "I have a Level 16 Lavacrystal battleaxe and a TNT bow."

"TNT bow?"

"A bow that shoots arrows that explode upon contact with the enemy. Smart and effective!"

I nodded. "That's a good start. How many of those can you make in one day?"

Connorwillson11 frowned. "We're running low on gunpowder. If you could go and kill some creepers for me, I'll make you that Wither armour and sword you wanted."

"Oh, and Lexie is going to have to make XP potions for the swords. Other than that, I can probably make ten of each one in about an hour." He continues.

"Good, keep working on it," I say and head out.

First my friend, Dubbleuu is shot by a Testificate archer, we're low on weapon supplies, and now I've lost another recruit? My day just keeps getting better and better.

**DarkMaster98: How did you like this first chapter? Make sure to follow and favorite Hades, I know he would appreciate it! Check my story out if you want to, but that is your choice, not mine. So, yeah! Look forward to more, and if Hades has nothing more to say, then see you all next chapter! If he does want to say something, I'm just gonna shut up now and let him talk.**

**Nether Lord Hades: Yes, remember to follow and favourite both of us. If you don't I'll send Zombie Pigmen to kill you while you sleep... Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkMaster98: Hello there, it is me again! Hades and I have returned to bring you a new chapter! I don't really have much to say, so I'm just gonna pass the microphone to my friend Hades. But yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

**Nether Lord Hades: Let the action commence!**

I walked through the thick jungles of Glow Wood trees. Recruits were chopping down trees to help with supplies and strengthen our HQ. We set up our main base in a old Nether fortress used as an archers' tower and a bomb shelter in the Great Ender/Nether war with Glow Wood jungles surrounding our base. We had basic things to survive, it was very easy to set traps, plus our HQ was safely hidden in the jungle leaves and trunks. It was an ideal place to live in, though it was also dangerous for us. Testificates could also come in and out of the Nether as they please and set traps that were safely hidden in the ground, so we were always careful.

"Creepers came though the portal!" Bleh11 shouted.

I rushed over. "Time to get some gunpowder," I muttered.

Bleh11 was fighting about five of the green explosive creatures, taking them out with his specially modified double bladed Lavacrystal infused diamond sword. He was skillful enough that he rarely triggered a creeper to explode, which was always useful. I started to help, stabbing a creeper through the heart from the back with my Pyridium sword. No creepers blew up, which was good. I collected the gunpowder. "Hey, Bleh11! How are the lumber jacks treating ya, man?"

Bleh11 shrugged. "As long as they collect what we need, and don't get killed by the Testificates, they're doing great!"

I smiled. "You're doing fine, man. Need an upgrade on your weapon?"

Bleh11 raised his sword and shook his head. "Nah. I just need it to be Cursed soon, but it will be fine for the time being." He looked at me. "How's Dubbleuu doing?"

"Fine. He was fed a butter apple and put into recovery. Lexie used several healing potions, but Dubbleuu keeps saying 'Testificates…'"

Bleh11 blinked. "Okay. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't come over."

I nodded. "Alright, Bleh. Bring back more gunpowder if you kill any more creepers. We're gonna need them for TNT bows."

He grinned. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I visited Dubbleuu in the recovery dorms. Lexie was still trying to bandage the wound, attempting to make Dubbleuu hold still, but he just flailed around.

He was looking feverish and shivering at the same time, swatting away Lexie's caring hands. "Testificates…Testificates…Testificates…"

"We're not the Testificates, Dubbleuu! It's LexieLol, remember?"

Dubbleuu closed his eyes and sighed in fear. "Testificates…"

I sat next to my friend and held his hand. "Come on, Dubbleuu. It's me, Hades. Your friend! Hold still."

Supercalifrag, Connorwillson11, Bran42163 and MaltyCrab were sitting near his cot, sadly looking at their injured friend. They had all abandoned their shifts to support their friend. Before, Connorwillson11 was developing new traps to kill our dumbass friends, Malty was hunting for food, and Bran42163 was just entertaining everyone by yelling: "I won the Hunger Games! I won the Hunger Games!"

Dubbleuu cut his nails into my hand, making me let go. "Testificates…"

His eyes turned into a tinge of emerald green, and I realised what was happening.

"The arrow had Testificate blood on the tip! He's turning! He was trying to tell us!" I leaped to my feet. "Get a bucket of milk!"

Supercalifrag was the first to react. He stood and tossed me a milk bucket. Lexie snatched it from my hands and fed it to Dubbleuu. Nothing happened at first. Then Dubbleuu let out a blood-curdling shriek. We plugged our ears as Dubbleuu began to flail around, swatting at invisible illusions only he could see. He stood, trying to run out of the recovery dorm.

"Dubbleuu!" I tackled him and pinned him to the cot. "Dubbleuu!"

"Testificates! Testificates!"

Bran42163 helped push down Dubbleuu's kicking legs. Malty placed a hand over my friend's mouth and Dubbleuu went silent. Supercalifrag was shaking as he placed down another sign: [Wut da fudge was that?!] Dubbleuu slammed his head repeatedly on the ground, until he was unconscious. Bran42163 fed two more milk buckets to Dubbleuu, then we all let our friend go.

One of my recruits burst inside, his Inferno bow notched with a Fire Charge ready to shoot. "Where? Where are the Testificates?!"

I shook my head. "There were no Testificates. Dubbleuu was delusional."

He loosened the grip on his weapon. "Oh…"

Lexie was breathing hard as she checked Dubbleuu's pulse and breathing. "Sorry for what we did to you…"

I walked out of the room. Though I was worried for my friend, I had to check on my recruits and everyone else. Every recruit knelt and bowed down when they saw me arrive into the mines, but I waved them off. "Continue your work. We're on high alert."

There was an uneasy whisper that passed through the miners, but they shrugged and went back to mining through the Netherrack.

I strode through the mineshafts until I found my friend. "Aquashade! Head miner and one of the leaders in the resistance!"

Aquashade turned and nodded. He always wore his Crystalline helmet, no matter what. The recruits were starting a rumor that he was like Darth Vader, not willing to remove his helmet and hiding a destroyed face beneath.

"Hades, the almighty Nether Lord. How can I help ya, buddy?" Aquashade did a mock bow.

I laughed. "Aquashade, did you hear about what happened with Dubbleuu?"

Aquashade shook his head. "No, why? Is he okay?"

I told him what happened with Dubbleuu, and Aquashade sat down. "Well, the little Testificate scums. I wasn't aware they were getting that intelligent. Should we move locations? If they have agents in the mines, we need to move."

I nodded. "If someone else is injured, we'll move. For the mean time, stay on very high alert. We can't afford to lose anyone else to the enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat down in the cafeteria. It was ration time. Ration time was when everyone came out of their shifts to get their food. They only had the usual choice from what the hunters shot down and what the fishermen caught, which was a selection of chicken, steak, pork chops, rotten flesh apparently from Zombies (not Zombie Pigmen), fish, and apples from the Overworld. We were running low on food, so everyone was allowed one choice for rations. It wasn't the best, but at least we weren't starving. I decided on Rotten flesh just as everyone (except Dubbleuu, for obvious reasons) sat at my table. Supercalifrag placed down a sign like normal: [Bran42163 in defensive lines. Spider jockeys and creepers though the portal like usual…]

"Thanks, Supercalifrag." I turned to LexieLol13. "Potions and sick bay?"

"64 healing potions; a mix of splash and drink. 55 harming potions, though we need more ingredients for the harm. The sick bay has a mix of hostile mob injuries and accidents setting off both our traps and the Testificates' traps, one dead." Lexie took a bite of her apple.

I nodded. "Better than yesterday."

"What about the hunting, Malty?"

"20 pigs, 35 cows, 26 chickens, 50 zombies and about 20 apples." MaltyCrab was eating a porkchop not a usual chicken. Maybe he was worried about the rations amount.

We went around the table: Bleh and the lumber jacks got 150 blocks of Glow wood, and managed to take out five villager tree bases with TNT, fire charges, Inferno Bows and lava. Aquashade and the miners got 60 iron, 410 coal, 15 diamond, 42 butter, 67 obsidian blocks, 14 Pyridium, 45 Lavacrystals, 10 Nedirum and 7 Nether-quartz. Bran42163 was entertaining people by screaming "We won the Hunger Games! We won the Hunger Games!" Lexie was cooking and helping with potions. Supercalifrag was helping Connorwillson11 craft more traps and weapons. Bleh11 was helping with the defensive lines until an Enderman who had somehow got though the portal broke his bow and his diamond infused Lavacrystal sword.

A recruit ran up to me. "L-lord? The workers are requesting an update on supplies and conditions…"

The recruit nodded, then walked back to his table. I stood on the cafeteria table. "Okay, Nether Warriors! I will review our conditions and supplies with you all! Food is running low, as usual. Lumber is becoming scarce, ingredients for potions are running dangerously low, and… well… Bran42163 won the Hunger Games!" Recruits laughed and cheered.

I sighed at what I was to say next. "But we may have to move locations. The mines are crawling with villagers, food and lumber are going to run out very shortly, and our mines are running low on resources. Plus…" I swallowed. "Dubbleuu was shot in the mines. The arrow that shot him was tipped with villager blood. We managed to stop him from turning, but they are getting smarter."

Before an uneasy feeling had the chance to pass through the crowd, a recruit ran in, carrying a stretcher. On it was a fighter with arrows sticking out of every possible spot in his armor. He was barely breathing, gripping a small piece of paper in his hand. The recruit placed down the stretcher in front of our table. "Seven villager archers in emerald armor on horseback. This guy tried to take them out on his own."

Trying to take out seven villager archers at once, especially ones riding horses, on your own was practically suicide. As I quickly sliced through the arrows with my Pyridium sword, LexieLol used some potions. The injured recruit grasped my hand, and I looked into his dying eyes. "Message… Testificate Kingdom… move locations… failed you…"

I shook my head. "You didn't fail me. You will be remembered as a hero."

The fighter's deep red eyes closed, and his body faded away with a puff of smoke into nothing but Nedrium armor, some Lavacrystal tools, and a note. I took the note, and read it:

"Dear Hades, it is time that your little Nether Empire along with you shall fall, so we are plucking off your men one-by-one. Unless you surrender and let yourself become a sacrifice to our army, you and everything you have cared about will be destroyed completely. You have one week to comply."

I crumpled the paper and tossed it behind my shoulder, anger boiling inside me. I strode to the announcement wing, ignoring whatever people tried to say to me. I grabbed the microphone and flicked the switch on. "All recruits, please grab as many supplies as you can carry. The Nether Empire is moving locations into the Overworld for supply reasons."

It was no problem to find a new place to set up the new HQ in, it was just moving everybody out of the Nether without setting off any traps. 1,000 recruits were injured from the villagers' traps and our traps, as well as two fatalities. We kept moving for three days before we came to a plains biome. It was full of resources and places to set traps. The second we stepped in, the hunters, lead by MaltyCrab took out 34 cows, 72 chickens, 42 pigs, and we even got 38 apples. Supercalifrag, LexieLol, Bleh11 and Bran42163 set out to build a main HQ building out of obsidian, with a block of burning Netherrack to represent us all. Connorwillson11 and Dubbleuu (who was now better, though he inexplicably went into a panic attack several times) crafted multiple anvils, cursing tables, brewing stands and enchanting tables for our enchanting and brewing purposes. Aquashade and Bodil40 started a new hidden mineshaft inside a nearby Jungle Temple and looked for supplies. I turned to a recruit who was injured from a TNT trap. His friend had been killed by a Emerald Golem in the desert as we were coming here, and he seemed gloomy after it happened. He held a Level 30 double-bladed Cursed Lavacrystal battle-axe designed by Connorwillson11 himself, and offered it to me.

"This was my friend's, RENZINDEEVIL. He died saying that he wanted you to have it…"

I stared at him in disbelief. His friend's last words were that he wanted me to have his weapon. The warrior that died didn't tell his friend to keep his weapon, but that he wanted me to have his weapon.

"I…"

"Please, Lord Hades. My friend died for you in the Nether Empire. The least you could do is have it." The warrior's eyes started to twinkle like he was going to cry.

I smiled. "Thank you." I grabbed the axe's hilt. "What's your name, recruit?"

The recruit stood up straight proudly. "MlgHwnt, sir!"

I nodded. "I'll fight for your friend, MlgHwnt. Just promise that you'll fight for him too."

Another recruit walked up to me, a guy who called himself Aviatorgaming. "Lord! There's a dungeon about 210 blocks away! And Lord… we've found a Testificate Army captain that we're holding hostage..."

**DarkMaster98: So, you interested yet? Keep reading to find out more, follow and favorite if you want, though that is your choice. Check my story out as well, if you want. Again, your choice, not mine. Don't come crying to me though when an enderman comes in the middle of the night and steals your diamonds, who I may or may not have ordered to do so. Lol, jk. Or am I?**

**Nether Lord Hades: ...and Blazes might burn your house down as well...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkMaster98: Hello again, and welcome to the third chapter! I hope you are enjoying your day, and yeah, without further ado, here is Hades...**

**Nether Lord Hades: Let's get on with it...**

I was filled with fiery rage as I walked to the dungeon that held the Testificate Army captain. I walked in, with MlgHwnt, Aviatorgaming, and Dubbleuu following. There was a small cage reinforced with obsidian bars, with a emerald golem inside, walking around nervously. He looked like any other emerald golem, only he had a giant enchanted emerald sword outside the cage, well out of reach, and was wearing emerald armour.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Hades. I hope you like what we did to your friend over there."

Dubbleuu growled, raising his diamond sword.

"Shut the Nether up, you good for nothing bag of useless, wasted emeralds! I want to know your plans! You have killed and injured so many of my recruits." I glanced back MlgHwnt. "Where are your troops located?"

"I won't say."

Aviatorgaming pulled out a button, placed it on the wall, and pressed it. A lava source block was revealed up on the roof of the golem's cage, being held up by iron pistons.

"I'll ask you again: where did you place your troops?"

"NEVER!" The golem tried to escape the cage in fear which was of course impossible.

Aviator let the lava down a little further.

"Where are your troops?" Dubbleuu hissed, pulling out his other sword.

"GO DIE IN THE VOID!"

MlgHwnt slammed the button again, leaving only one block between the golem and the lava. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND, YOU PIECE OF USELESS TRASH! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOUR RECRUITS?! WHERE IS YOUR MAIN HEADQUARTERS?!"

"I have my Pyridium sword. If you give me a sec so I can get it out-" I started.

"FINE! They're in the squid dimension! They're in the squid dimension making an alliance with the squids!" the Golem Army captain cried. "NOT THE PYRIDIUM SWORD! ANYTHING BUT THE PYRIDIUM SWORD!"

Dubbleuu paled. "Oh Notch…" His diamond swords clattered to the ground. "The squid dimension…"

"SET ME FREE, PLEASE!"

Aviator pushed the button again and the lava fell on the golem consuming it in fire, killing it, burning it's armour and destroying it's loot.

"Why did Notch have to create these things?" he muttered.

Dubbleuu curled into the fetal position, cradling his head and rocking back and forth. He was having another panic attack. "Squids…Villagers… Squids and villagers…"

"Guys, help me get him to the HQ. Lexie knows how to calm him down." I pulled Dubbleuu to his feet and wrapped his arm around my neck for support. "Come on, Dubbleuu. It's alright. We're here."

Dubbleuu was put in the recovery dorms again. All the major leaders of the recruits' shifts and secondary leaders of the resistance went to a conference room to create a plan. MlgHwnt and Aviatorgaming were present, explaining what happened and their ideas.

"The main squid/villager HQ is in the squid dimension, according to a golem general from the Testificate Army," Aviator presented.

"I think we need to find out how to get into the dimension, take them by surprise, and just murder the Nether out of them all!" MlgHwnt threw out.

"No. It's more complicated than that. We need Grade-A armor, the best weapons, all kinds of potions we can make, and Lord Hades still has to go back to the Nether and organize the mobs into an army." Malty reasoned.

"You're trying to get there way too quickly," Aviator neutralized.

"No! It'll take too long! We need to destroy them all now!" MlgHwnt yells.

I adjusted my Helm Of Darkness. "Hwnt, can I call you that?" I ask.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

"Aviator has a point. If we go in there too quickly, sure we'll catch them off guard and kill some, but most of our recruits will be killed before we even get to a major commander or their leader." I say, trying to reason with him.

I pulled out my new Lavacrystal battle-axe and set it on the table. "Are you anxious to get in there just so you can avenge your friend?"

MlgHwnt stared at his Lavacrystal boots in sadness.

Lexie cleared her throat. "If we're going to get into this 'Squid Dimension,' the Nether Empire is going to have to work extra hard, Hades. We'll have to go onto overtime shifts. Supplies are abundant here..."

My friends nodded in agreement.

"...but still; we're talking about 3 million recruits and even the Nether mobs to make weapons and armour for. We need more than just our hardest. We need the best AND the hardest! That means ALL of us are gonna have to work with everyone as well!"

Aquashade nodded. "We need to make alliances. As many alliances as we can."

Supercalifrag placed a sign: [We need less traps that are still very effective. Plus, we need better defences that don't require our troops fighting at night. We need to build a wall around the area.]

MaltyCrab piped up to that idea. "What about the hunters? How will we get food if a wall is built around the city?"

"We'll just start breeding them here. Then when we need food: we kill the animals we need," Lexie responded.

"And lumber?" Bleh asked.

Supercalifrag thought for second before putting down another sign: [We'll only allow the lumber jacks outside of the city walls.]

Connorwillson11 raised a hand. "I think I know a good alliance to make. But this commander doesn't call his followers an 'Empire,' but as an 'Army.' "

Bran42163's eyes widened. "Oh…"

Bleh11 and Aquashade nodded. "We know as well."

I suddenly knew who Connorwillson11 was talking about. "You don't mean…"

"Yep." Connorwillson11 nodded. "I'm talking about SkythekidRS and the Sky Army."

**DarkMaster98: Will they make it to the next chapter? Will they be able to make an alliance with the mighty Sky Army? Find out next time! Review, follow, favorite, you know the drill by now. Do it, or you may find a creeper in your house, right near your stash of diamonds. I'll always be watching you...**

****Nether Lord Hades: Do it or you may have a army of Wither Skeletons after you as well...Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Remember do it or else...****


	4. Chapter 4

**DarkMaster98: Hello there, people. Welcome back. Today we are playing Cops and Ro- Wait, sorry, wrong room, lol. Hey guys, Dark here with Hades, bringing you a new chapter!**

**Hades: Let's not delay it, i know you guys want to read, so here it is: The third last chapter of this series!**

Aquashade and Connorwillson11 were sent to find Sky. Everyone else was sent to work on building a wall made of Netherbrick, but it would be topped with burning netherrack and fire charge-shooting dispensers embedded into the wall. Bleh11 sent about a quarter of his men to return to the Nether to get Netherrack and obtain fire charges and another quarter to get flint to make flint and steel. The other two quarters put down Netherbrick walls about fifteen blocks high to represent how high and where the walls would be put and then were sent off to get stone for the dispensers. Once the first half came back with the 30 full stacks of Netherrack, 50 stacks of fire charges and 100 crafted flint and steels, and the other half came back with dispensers, everyone set to work. Normally, we would try to use obsidian to make our defense lines, but since that was reserved for our main HQ buildings, we used the Netherbrick we've gotten from Bleh11's men. MaltyCrab and the hunters started to breed animals to start the farming that the Nether Empire and Sky Army needed. Bran42163 began to chop down some trees to help out, gathering the saplings and wood to make it easier for our army. Lexie and the other girls had finished making a small hospital until the final main building was finished. They were treating the wounded and starting to make more potions for when a friend came for a quick visit.

Dubbleuu stumbled next to me. "I'm back. The PVP king is back!" He winced and cupped one of his temples. "What's happening, Hades? I don't get all the news when I'm in a recovery dorm unconscious."

"We're building a wall around the new base camp. It'll be easier to get rid of hostile mobs, and we'll lose way less men." I placed down a block of Netherbrick. "The Nether Empire is doing better, my friend!"

He nodded. "I checked in with everyone. Supercalifrag is o annoying! My ears are splitting!" He cracked a smile as he continued: "Where's Aquashade and Connorwillson11? I haven't seen them."

"They went to find Sky. We're gonna have to make an alliance with the Sky Army." I adjusted my helmet. "How are you feeling? You've been out for a day and a half."

Dubbleuu shivered. "Nightmares. I think I know what the squid dimension looks like…"

I dropped my block of Netherbrick in shock. "What?"

"It's barren. No water like you would think. There are large cobblestone pillars that lead up to a prison in the sky. Slaves. Blood caused by the squids. Terrifying." Dubbleuu grit his teeth as he pressed against his temples again. "Ugh!"

"Hey!" I held Dubbleuu's shoulders and steadied him. "Don't go into a panic attack again."

He took some deep breaths, stood unsteadily, then walked off, eating a butter apple.

We finished the early version of the wall by early evening. Well, the Netherbrick part. Some people were hurriedly climbing up ladders to place down the Netherrack and light the fires, ready to see if the work paid off and the hostile mobs and villagers would be killed. I looked up at it in pride and nodded. "Perfect. Well, early version of perfect."

Lexie ran past me. "Connorwillson11 and Aquashade! They're back, they're back!"

One of the recruits placing down fire almost fell off of the wall, which wouldn't have been good for him. Everyone ran past me to get to the gate doors.

Two limping figures emerged from the chaos, scratches and bruises covering them. Behind them, was a dark figure with black clothing, a butter pendent around his neck, a butter sword with matching armour and messy brown hair. I grinned and walked over to them.

"Great job, guys," I said as I patted my two friends on the back. I looked up. "Welcome to our… newly moved base camp, Sky."

Sky smiled. "Lord Hades. Your friends here really know how to kill hostile mobs."

"Unfortunately, we use the skills only to kill Testificates and defend ourselves," I responded. I handed the trio a god apple each. "Come into the main base. We need to talk."

I lead them into the base.

"We need your troops, Sky. Otherwise, the squids and villagers are gonna take over all of Minecraft. A simple life made for building something from nothing will be led by two animal species that just want to destroy us."

Sky leaned back in his chair, polishing his butter sword. "That doesn't sound like something that people brought into this world will want. Either to be slaves of the Testificates, or a fugitive. I know I don't want to live a life like that."

I nodded. "We only have 3 million recruits. If you even lend over a quarter of you… er… army, we could be a bit stronger and have a better chance of destroying the squids and villagers."

Sky looked out a window and watched as the Nether Empire celebrated the completion of the wall and their luck in food and supplies. I wanted to go out there and celebrate with them, but we had a situation that would make it hard to have a good time.

"No."

My sight snapped back to him. "Excuse me?!"

"I won't give you a quarter of my Army."

I stood in sudden anger, raising my Pyridium sword. "Squids and villagers are rampaging our world, and you are refusing to give me at least a quarter of your followers?!"

Sky shook his head. "I won't give you a quarter of my fighters, but instead I'll give you them all."

My expression softened. "What?"

He smiled. "This is a serious thing going on here, so I'm giving you all of my Army to fight with you."

"I… um… er…thanks," I was stuttering. Was Sky really doing this? "I… but…"

Sky sheathed his sword. "It's a deal then, eh?" he says, extending his hand.

I slowly took his hand and shook it. "Thank you, Sky. Would you like the honour of fighting with us?"

He nodded. "Heck yeah, brother!"

When we walked out of the conference room, I felt like we had already won. I walked over the celebration, and began to have a great time.

That was until Bran42163 ran into me.

"OW! What in the Nether?!"

"Testificates!"

Everybody froze. Aqushade pulled Bran42163 off of me. "What?"

"TESTIFICATES! EVERYBODY RUN!" Connorwilson11 ran past us. When I got up, I suddenly understood.

About 50 thousand or so squids, villagers and golems stormed our base, a sea of brown, white and blue emerged from the night's darkness and leading them was Herobrine himself.

Upon seeing Him, 10 or so recruits dropped their weapons and ran.

"HOLD YOUR LINES!" I yell at the retreating warriors

Upon my command, the retreating warriors scramble back to their places and pick up their weapons.

Herobrine was a madman, fighting his way though my army and even cutting down his own men who too slow to get out of the way of his enchanted Gem sword to get to me.

I turned and found Bleh11 next to me,

"Where's LexieLol?" I yell over the fighting.

"Don't know," he replies.

As if by a miracle, there was a brief flash of light and the next moment the two armies alike actually stopped fighting and were staring in awe at a Aether portal.

Pouring out of it were tons of Aether mobs and leading them was LexieLol herself, clad in Zanite armour with a matching blessed Zanite sword.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" I heard someone yell.

The Aether's armies clashed with Herobrine's but still it looked like we were going to be overwhelmed.

I suddenly had a idea, and looked around and found MaltyCrab next to me.

"Malty, watch over our guys, I'll get more reinforcements," I say to him.

"Yes Hades," he says and then vanishes in the fighting.

I battle my way over toward the still lit Nether portal and yell into it: "Mobs of the Nether, serve your Lord!"

Almost instantly the mobs of the Nether started appearing out of the portal and joining the fight, I saw a army of Zombie Pigmen go sword on sword with Villager foot soliders, Blazes blasting fire into retreating Testificate forces, Wither Skeleton Knights in full Lavacrystal armour on Skeletal horseback battled sword on lance against Testificate Knights in emerald armour riding magnificent white horses, huge Magma Cubes jumping upon and squashing the enemy, Ghasts shooting explosive Fire Charges into a squadron of Red Dragons, Wither Jockeys with Wither bows attacking their Spider Jockey counterparts, Nethermen teleporting behind enemy lines, killing them from the inside and a massive army of Wither bosses led by the massive five headed Wither King, Skeletor himself joined the battle, fighting a group of about 80 Diamond Golems, Withers blasting deadly skulls at the opposing forces.

"Strike for the Empire!" I yell at my army.

That gave them motivation, Nether warriors assaulted the enemy on all sides, slashing, stabbing and hacking at them, their swords deadly arcs of Lavacrystal and Butter. Wait...Butter? I squinted into the fighting, there Sky was in full Enchanted Butter armour with a matching Enchanted Butter sword yelling something I couldn't make out. His Army answered his summons. Thousands or if not millions of Butter Recruits came out of what appeared to be nowhere and fought alongside the Nether warriors, completely obliterating the enemy, their Butter swords were weapons of mass destruction and their bows along with the fiery and Wither arrows of the Nether warriors became a deadly storm of Butter arrows, Fire Charges and Wither Skulls raining down on the opposition.

I bet even Herobrine and Trayaurus weren't such idiots to lead their armies into what would be suicide and slaughter for them, because they turned and fled, most of them still on fire and withering slowly to death.

We surely did not make it easy for them to retreat, Withers and LexieLoL's Zephyrs gave chase and dropped their Wither Skulls and Frostbytes like bombs toward the front of their fleeing forces while the Ghasts shot their Fire Charges like missiles at the men in the middle and our archers picked the slower ones off at the back. Those few hundred who survived retreated into the night to lick their wounds, which was really pathetic if you ask me. As the last of their survivors vanished into the night, the Nether Empire warriors and Sky Army recruits alike started celebrating over our victory, the beginning of a very long alliance.

**DarkMaster98: Well, did you enjoy? If you did, then slap that like button! Okay, no like button, but you get the idea. Slap it! Slap it with your face! Do it, or the squids will come for you...**

**Hades: Do it or else the Nether Army will come for you...See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
